1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an electromagnetic writing unit and an electromagnetic handwriting pen, and more particularly to an electromagnetic writing unit applied to an electromagnetic handwriting pen and an electromagnetic handwriting pen for concurrently providing ink writing and electromagnetic writing functions.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electric whiteboard is a whiteboard capable of rolling the writing surface to the backside of the conventional electric whiteboard for scanning. Users write on the conventional electric whiteboard by a conventional whiteboard pen which can output ink but cannot emit electromagnetic signals. The conventional whiteboard pen outputs ink to write on the writing surface of the conventional electric whiteboard. And then, the writing surface is rolled to the backside of the conventional electric whiteboard and scanned by a scanner on the backside of the conventional electric whiteboard. After scanning, the information written on the writing surface is stored in a memory device or printed by a printer.
However, with the development of the electric whiteboard, the electromagnetic induction technique is applied to the electric whiteboard largely and the electromagnetic whiteboard, which inputs the information written thereon by the electromagnetic induction technique and digitizes the information to be stored, is developed. The conventional whiteboard pen which writes on the electric whiteboard with ink is insufficient to use on the electromagnetic whiteboard because the electromagnetic whiteboard need to induce the electromagnetic signals for recording the positions and the moving trace of the whiteboard pen. The conventional whiteboard pen only can output ink to write on the electromagnetic whiteboard like write on the conventional electric whiteboard, but the conventional whiteboard pen cannot input the information written on the electromagnetic whiteboard into the electromagnetic whiteboard and digitize information to be stored in the electromagnetic whiteboard simultaneously when the conventional whiteboard pen outputs ink to write on the electromagnetic whiteboard. It is because the conventional whiteboard cannot emit the electromagnetic signals for the electromagnetic whiteboard to record the positions and moving trace of the conventional whiteboard pen.
Therefore, in view of foregoing drawbacks of conventional whiteboard pen, there is a need to provide an electromagnetic whiteboard pen capable of inking and digital inputting simultaneously. This electromagnetic whiteboard pen can be applied to the electromagnetic whiteboard, and when the electromagnetic whiteboard pen outputs ink to write on the electromagnetic whiteboard, the information written on the electromagnetic whiteboard is converted into the digital information to be stored simultaneously.